Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight adjustment method applied to an electronic display device, and in particular to a backlight adjustment method provided for users to adjust backlight intensity during the boot process.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as a simple phone call, social network interaction, or commercial transaction.
Most of the current handheld devices include a display unit with a backlight module. The initial setting of the backlight intensity is often proportional to the ambient light, and users cannot adjust the backlight brightness values themselves, causing them inconvenience.